Juegos malvados
by Iuma
Summary: Hay juegos que no matan, pero si dejan huella... (FF o shoujo-ai)


Juegos malvados  
  
Arisugawa... Arisugawa- El mismo nombre se veía garabateado una y otra vez en aquel trozo de papel, mientras que la clase seguía con la rutina de sus pensamientos, de sus actos, Shiori no dejaba de repetir el apellido de aquella persona que tanto llego a admirar hace tiempo, quizá demasiado.  
  
No sabia que era lo que le pasaba con la esgrimista, sus sentimientos la confundían, aunque en el fondo ella siempre deseo ser la persona del colgante, despreciaba serlo. Aquel colgante tenia la culpa, porque si no llega a ser por él, ella nunca se habría enterado de lo que su amiga sentía. Pero, ¿qué experimento cuando lo abrió? Un remolino de sensaciones, como caer al vacío sin saber lo que hay abajo, sin imaginar lo que te espera. Sintió poder, al saber que ella era superior, la había ganado, era mejor, pero también se sintió débil, porque tal vez, y solo tal vez, ella sentía lo mismo por Juri. La odiaba, pero a la vez... la necesitaba.  
  
La mirada de Shiori se desviaba de vez en cuando a la dueña de sus pensamientos, pero el Príncipe, que así era como llamaban algunos a la esgrimista, no parecía percatarse. Sus ojos verdes permanecían distantes, y a veces sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos, en un acto desinteresado; inconsciente. A lo mejor ella también estaba pensando en Shiori, a veces lo hacia, demasiadas veces a decir verdad, se imaginaba lo que debía ser que ese pequeño cuerpo fuera suyo, que esa mujer le perteneciera, como le llego a pertenecer a Ruka una vez. Aunque con él fue distinto, él solo la utilizo, Juri nunca haría eso, ¡ella la amaba! Y Ruka nunca la amo, solo fue una muñequita de trapo por él, una muñeca que dejo de interesarle y abandono.  
  
Todos los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos para ambas, cuando de la nada, el timbre sonó en la academia Ohtori, dando por finalizadas las clases del día. Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a salir de las aulas, lentamente, la clase se fue vaciando, quedándose solo con Juri y Shiori en la sala. En un acto aparentemente inocente, la mujer de ojos violetas se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor, con las piernas cruzadas entre sí, y ambas manos sobre el mueble. Juri fingió no haber visto nada, y se apresuro a salir de la habitación, cuando una voz heló sus movimientos:  
  
- Espera- Dijo Shiori con voz melodiosa, haciendo que la esgrimista se volviera sobre sus pasos, para colocarse cara a cara con la mujer de ojos violetas - ¿Qué?- Pregunto Juri en un susurro, sin saber lo que su amiga tramaba  
  
Shiori no respondió, simplemente se limito a sonreír, mientras que de forma hábil inclino levemente su cuerpo, para arrimarse más a la esgrimista, paulatinamente, su mano se despego de la mesa, para acariciar con ternura el colgante que Juri guardaba tan cerca del corazón. A reacción de este acto, la mujer de ojos verdes quedo cabizbaja, con un leve rubor en el rostro, su mirada quería combatir contra la violeta que le acechaba, pero sabia de buena mano, que era una batalla perdida. El rubor de su rostro se incremento cuando observo aquellas piernas cruzadas, esa tersa piel le incitaba a inclinarse para besarla, tocarla, conocer su sabor, su olor, su textura.  
  
- Bésala- Ordeno Shiori al darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su amiga, de cómo la respiración de esta se entrecortaba al tenerla tan cerca, al creerse que la quería, que era suya. Como si de un hechizo se tratara, se arrodillo ante Shiori, y con lentitud acaricio su pierna, para posteriormente, posar sus labios en ella. - Jajajajajaja- Sonó una estridente carcajada en la habitación, proveniente de Shiori, logrando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de la esgrimista, al darse cuenta de la manera que se había humillado, de la manera que había accedido a los deseos de la joven. Con la mayor rapidez posible, se levanto llena de ira, para abandonar aquel aula, mudo testigo, de la forma en la que el Príncipe había perdido el orgullo. - Espera- Replico Shiori, intentando agarrar la mano de Juri, la cual rechazo el gesto molesta- Espera- Dijo de nuevo, jalando esta vez el brazo hacia si - ¿Qué qui...? - Intento preguntar Juri, pero antes de darse cuenta, unos delicados labios habían atrapado a los suyos, en un beso, mas que deseado para ella. Shiori la estaba atrapando otra vez en sus juegos, en sus maliciosas artes, de las cuales Juri no saldría airosa, ya que este era aquel tormento en el que la rueda volvía a girar, una y otra vez, sabiendo que aquella mujer le haría sufrir, dándole un placer que seria recordado, a cambio de la condena de la burla, de la manipulación, a la que se veía sometida, por un simple beso, por un par de caricias.  
  
Recuperando el orgullo perdido, la esgrimista se separo lo antes que pudo de aquellos labios, quedándose para sí, un sabor dulce y amargo a la vez; un sabor a victoria por haber logrado besarla, y sin embargo un sabor de la derrota, por haberse dejado besar, por perderse ante los gestos de aquella persona que tanto intento ignorar, que pretendió olvidar. De forma brusca dio media vuelta, queriendo no imaginar hasta donde podía llegar si se quedaba con Shiori, la cual no hizo nada para evitar que la esgrimista se marchara, ya que una sonrisa ladeada dominaba en su rostro, sabedora de lo que pronto iba a pasar.  
  
Las horas habían pasado lentas para la esgrimista, que se encontraba presa entre las sombras de su hogar, una tenue luz, adoraba a la imagen que se revelaba entre los dedos de la mujer, la cual sonreía tristemente mientras el tic-tac del reloj acompañaba con su melodía los pensamientos de la joven, los cuales tenían nombre propio; Shiori Takatsuki.  
  
El aire le empezó a faltar ante la mera idea de olvidar a la mujer de ojos violeta, no podía hacerlo, aunque lo deseaba, no podía, y pese a lo que digan algunos, querer, no es poder. Normalmente, la esgrima le ayudaba a despejarse un poco, era como escapar de aquella burbuja en la que se encontraba, para respirar aire puro, para ser libre. Ante el ahogo de sus ideas, decidió visitar a Miki, para despejar su mente con la compañía del chico. Con seguridad se dirigió hacia la puerta, mas en el mismo instante en que la abrió, sonó el timbre; mostrándole a aquella persona que no había dejado de dar vueltas por su cabeza.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto molesta, al notar como Shiori le obstruía el paso. Pero su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, ya que la pequeña mujer le empujo hacia la casa, logrando confundirla mas, cuando cerro la puerta tras ellas - Pero, ¿qué haces? ¿Qué pretendes?... ¡Respóndeme!- Ordeno ofuscada - ¿Qué quieres que te diga... Arisugawa?- Replico Shiori, marcando más el apellido de la esgrimista que las otras palabras - ¿Por qué me besaste, ehh, por qué?- Cuestiono Juri con un fuerte tono de voz, pero la respuesta no le llego, ya que antes de darse cuenta, estaba besándose de nuevo con ella, abrazándola como si fuera la ultima vez. Perdiéndose ante ese par de caricias.  
  
Tras el leve contacto, Shiori tomo de la mano a Juri, guiándola hasta la habitación de esta, y la esgrimista, simplemente se dejo hacer, ya que no fueron pocas las veces que deseo que esto sucediera, que Shiori fuera suya. Tras entrar en el cuarto, la pequeña mujer despojo de sus ropas a la esgrimista, mientras que esta, hacia lo propio con ella, empujándola hacia la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Juri, quien se deleitaba ante el contacto, lentamente empezó a mecerse sobre ella, haciendo que el roce se hiciera más intenso, más profundo. Aquel movimiento paso de ser suave y delicado a rápido, casi desenfrenado, con ansias de tener más, de querer más. Tras unos momentos de besos y caricias, Shiori cayo agotada, ante los brazos de Juri, con la cabeza apoyada entre los fuertes hombros de esta, la cual la envolvía en un cariñoso abrazo.  
  
- Te quiero- Dijo la esgrimista antes de caer dormida, creyendo que Shiori había pasado de sus brazos a los de Morfeo, pero se equivocaba.  
  
Como si de hermoso sueño se tratara, Shiori despertó entre los brazos de Juri, con delicadeza, se separo de ella, viendo como eran sus facciones mientras dormía, memorizándolas, porque seguramente, nunca más podría verlas de esta manera. Acaricio el rostro con parsimonia, pues no pretendía despertarla, con cierto temor beso sus labios, y susurro de forma apenas audible:  
  
- Te quiero- Alego mientras se separaba de ella, después, desapareció de la casa, dejando a Juri, en la fría soledad.  
  
Un golpe seco resonó en la mente de Juri, haciendo que se despertara de forma brusca, intento palpar la figura que había yacido con ella la noche anterior, pero no encontró ni una mísera sombra donde debía estar la mujer que tanto amaba. El dolor volvió a su corazón, ahora más que nunca odiaba a Shiori Takatsuki, ¿por qué le había hecho eso? Si no quería nada con ella... pues lo mejor hubiera sido que no hubiera pasado nada, pero no, Shiori era así, tenia que hacerla sufrir, ¿acaso disfrutaría haciéndolo? No encontraba otra respuesta... y sin embargo, detrás de tanto odio, seguía habiendo amor.  
  
Con la mayor rapidez que pudo, se vistió para dirigirse a la academia, pero desafortunadamente para Juri, llego tarde, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que empezase la siguiente clase. Definitivamente, hoy no era su día, mientras andaba por los recintos de la escuela, noto que varias personas también habían llegado tarde, al menos eso le alivio, no era la única que faltaba a la primera clase del día. Una de las varias sombras que vio, le aprisiono el corazón, era Shiori; la cual, estaba sentada entre las sombras de un árbol, cabizbaja, sus cabellos recaían casi a la altura de sus hombros, y sus brazos se entrelazaban entre sí, autoabrazandose. La esgrimista intento no inmutarse, ignorarla, pero no pudo, lo que paso el día anterior era superior a ella, por lo que se dirigió hacia la joven de ojos violeta.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pregunto gravemente, intentando no dejarse influenciar por sus sentimientos, pero en el fondo su sensatez estaba siendo vencida ante ellos- Respóndeme- Ordeno, al ver que Shiori no daba muestras de hacerla caso - Jajajajaja- Río la menuda mujer- Tenia ganas, ¿Tu no? - Pregunto con sorna; con burla - ¿Solo fue eso?- Dijo Juri dolida, viendo como Shiori se levantaba del césped - Sí, no fue nada más... solo un buen rato ¿Qué esperabas?- Mintió la joven, a la vez que se enfrentaba con la verde mirada de su amiga, la cual dio media vuelta, las lagrimas estaban a punto de aflorar, pero el Príncipe no podía dejarse vencer, no debía dejarse vencer. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, intento abandonar a Shiori, cuando esta dijo: - Eres mía Arisugawa- Juri simplemente le dedico una mirada, a la vez que se iba- No lo olvides...  
  
FIN 


End file.
